Runaways
by JD Works
Summary: Danville has been taken over by a dictator. The adults have changed, and not for the better. What has happened, what's going on? Summary not the best, but story is much better. Read, review, and rate! rating may change


Runaways

Chapter 1: "Land of the Overbarens"

In-Story Glossary 

Don Raxon: The new tyrannical ruler of Danville. He took over Danville four months prior to the beginning of this story.

Runaways: The name of children who have run away from their parents and the society.

Overbarens: A slang term for the police force under Don's rule. They are well known for their cruelty and hatred.

Children's Resistance: A group of preteens and teenagers planning to take over Don Raxon's place and returning it to normal.

Blind Master: The elderly leader of the Children's Resistance. He is not fooled by Don's lies and doesn't accept he rule at all.

-Begin Story-

'Beep, Beep, Beep…..'

Phineas awoke to the sound of his annoying clock. He reached groggily to the 'Off' button. After he turned it off, he got up from the covers and looked over at his half-brother, Ferb. He was actually already awake and reading a book.

"Morning, Ferb" Phineas said with a yawn.

"Morning, brother" Ferb said quietly.

They both got dressed and headed down stairs. Their mother, Linda, was also already awake. She had changed and not in a good way. She became more demanding to her sons and daughter.

"Boys, you ready for some breakfast?" She said without looking.

"Yeah mom, we are." Phineas said sitting down.

"That's mother and here you go." She said sternly placing the food in front of them.

In front of him was a plate of scrambled eggs and slightly burnt toast. Phineas and Ferb grabbed the utensils and began eating. After they ate, they went outside and sat under their tree. Their platypus, Perry went up and sat up next to them.

"Hey Perry, at least you haven't changed." Phineas said petting him. Perry proceeded to give him his signature chatter. Phineas just let out a sign.

Isabella's morning wasn't much better. She actually managed to get yelled by her mom for almost leaving without permission. She then casually walks across the street to Phineas and Ferb's house. She knew they couldn't do anything, but decided that hanging out is better than nothing. She opened the gate, greeting the two in the usual manner.

"Hey Phineas, hey Ferb what'cha doing?" She said not really expecting an answer.

"Oh, hey Isabella, nothing really…." Phineas responded back.

Isabella proceeded to sit next to Phineas. All three let out a sigh at once. They were bored out of their little 12-year-old minds. Due to new laws, children aren't allowed to do much anymore. Talking about random stuff was probably the best thing they could do.

"So, want do wanna talk about today?" Isabella said breaking a five minute long silence.

"Nothing, the days are far too boring." Phineas responded.

Then for the first time in months, a light bulb glowed brightly in Phineas's head. Though he knew they couldn't do anything fun, they could at least try in secret. Phineas leaned over and whispered something into Ferb's ear, then into Isabella's. They smiled and nodded in agreement. They then got up and tip toed away silently. Linda didn't seem to notice anything. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella began running as they far enough from their home. The three of them finally made it to a patch of woods, somewhere in the park. They stopped and caught their breath.

"You think they noticed?" Isabella asked between breaths.

"No, no one seems to be following and I didn't hear any screaming." Phineas said.

After the three caught their breath, they began to walk around. Walking through thin bushes for what seemed like forever. All of a sudden it was dark out. No one even noticed. The place they wondered into was a park for adults. Hiding, they looked around and saw a shocking sight. It was the Overbarens! He was looking for kids run away from home, like them. They had become Runaways in the political eye. One of them looked in their general direction.

The three ducked down as quickly as they could, but their quickest wasn't fast enough; The Overbaren motion to the others that he saw something. They all began moving towards Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. Knowing it was too late the three made a mad dash for a clearing, the Overbarens following in pursuit. They managed to get to a road, until the situation got worse. Isabella had tripped over a stray rock

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled running back. Ferb soon noticed too and ran back as well.

"Isabella are you ok?" Phineas said worryingly when he reached her. Ferb followed right behind.

"I think I twisted something." Isabella responded holding her ankle. "Just go." She finished.

"We're not leaving without you!" Phineas said very sternly.

He helped her up and pulled her arm over his shoulders, attempting to carry her. But it was too late, the Overbarens caught up to them. As they stared in horror, they tried desperately to run away, but Isabella's hurt foot severely slowed them down.

All of a sudden, a blinding light came from one end of the street. A car? No, technically it was a small truck. As it approached them it slowed down then grinded to a halt. On the side of it was the words "Children Resistance" with the 'r' backwards. The back of it opened and it revealed three human-shaped shadows. One of them had something in their hands. It aimed that something at the Overbarens and fired. Out came a blue-colored line of electricity. The Overbarens fell to the ground, one even twitching. Then the shadows ran up and grabbed Phineas, Ferb, and the injured Isabella. It happened so fast, the three friends were quite stunned.

Thinking this is a bit strange or fast? Don't know where the story has begun or is going? Don't worry; it'll make more sense in the next chapter.


End file.
